


Granny Ba Bo

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Care!Kako, Dreaming of Sunshine - Freeform, Gen, Ninja Chilli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Set in the Care!Kako AU.Shikako goes to visit the Grave of someone dear to her.





	1. The Angst

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/211/Recursive-Fanfiction#151107908

Speaking of Care!Kako didn't she have a nice neighbour that taught her how to cook and took care of Shikamaru? We should totally explore the civilian social network that she built from the ground up. She  _knew_ it would be hard and she  _knew_ she had to have support; otherwise, the Nara Clan could take Shikamaru on the grounds of negligence or something.

She would have made friends with the owners of shops she frequented, right? They'd be charmed and sympathetic to a girl that lost so much in the Kyuubi attack and is trying so hard to keep her small family together. Maybe they slip her an extra orange every now and then, or deliver groceries to her house when she's bogged down by everything. They could even advise her on what's best to best to feed a growing young boy, having families themselves.

Since she takes so many D-ranks, wouldn't she know people who tend to make a lot? Like sure, she might sometimes have tea with the Daiyamos wife, having caught her at so often. But I'm talking about her knowing the farmers who get teams to help keep their veggies watered and weed-free. The new families who have young children that need looking after, giving her tips and advice as she comes and goes. They might even give her old clothes and toys. Just... her knowing people and knowing  _things_ because of how often she comes over and helps out. She becomes quite popular among the civilian populace for being polite and hardworking. Sometimes they seek her out in particular rather than have to deal with some new, upstart genin who think they're too good to paint a fence.

And what about the Mission Desk Nins? They're not civilians, so this is a biiitttt off-topic, but they'd see her and be like "Oh hey Kako! We have some missions lined up for you! Don't worry, none of em will take you out of the village overnight, you mama bear." And they really like her reports, being neat, concise and on time.

Sure, she might not be climbing the ladder, but they like her all the same. Whenever she has to leave the village overnight Kako looks so stressed that they honestly feel bad and try to arrange things so it doesn't happen again for a while.

And the old Granny who lives near them. Did she have a name? I can't remember.... I'll call her Granny Ba Bo for now. So Granny Ba Bo is actually such a huge help for Shikako. More than anything, even more than taking care of Shika and teaching her how to cook, Granny Ba Bo is prepared to be an  _adult_ for Shikako. And Granny Ba Bo is old enough that Kako thinks 'Yes, this is an actual adult', rather than, 'wowzers, we're technically the same age'.

She'll do things like give her a nice pat on the head, and give her hugs when she's feeling sad. Cook for her and Shikamaru on occasion too. And sit down and  _talk_ to Shikako for a few hours a week, about silly and safe things that aren't about people dying or how she should be moving up or 'you've got so much potential! Why are you wasting it in the genin corps!'. No its, "My dear, I think we put too much chilli in that last dish"

"Granny, I started crying. I am trying to drown myself in milk"

"I did say we may have put too much in, dear. But you've never been good with chilli"

"You've just got a crazy tolerance, Granny Ba Bo"

"I won many a competition in my youth"

Just a bunch of small things that add up. And when Granny Ba Bo dies, maybe during the invasion, maybe during Peins attack, maybe from old age in her sleep; they grieve.

\--------

Shikamaru had left earlier, at her urging. It was getting dark and he may catch a cold. She'd follow, in a bit. For now, she just... wanted to stay a while.

They'd left flowers, bright red ones with yellow veins that flickered through the petals. The actual flower had never mattered to Granny Ba Bo, she'd just liked the colours.

"You know, I had chilli yesterday. I didn't even cry. Guess I just can't make it like you." Kako said, her breath misting past her lips.

She'd have to find Shikamaru a new babysitter, she supposed. Someone that she could trust, and would keep Shikamaru in line but entertained. And would be willing to look after a kid at short notice, and wouldn't be too picky about prices-

What was she thinking, Shikamaru is a Genin now. He doesn't need a babysitter. He's growing up.

She gives a shaky laugh at that.

The stars start to come out and she considers heading home, she had to make dinner for Shikamaru. She might make enough to last a few days so Shika can heat it up whenever he's hungry.

She feels their chakra before she hears their foot, slow and steady against eh soft grass.

"Hello, Kako-chan," Inoichi Yamanka says softly, as if anything he could say would break her.

It was kind of funny.

"Good evening, Inoichi-san. What brings you here?" She says, keeping her eyes on the stone with a familiar name.

"Shikamaru told Ino that a good friend of yours passed away. I'm simply here to pay my respects."

"Of course."

He lays some flowers next to her own, a bundle of carnations and Gladioli's.

"Was this the Granny Ba Bo that you two would mention?"

"Yes, she was."

"I'm sorry for your loss," He says this kindly,  _sincerely._

For some reason, this makes her so  _angry._

She feels like she should say:

"Thank you"

"She lived a good life"

"She lived long"

**"Why couldn't she live longer?"**

**"I miss her"**

**"I don't want to think about how I'm going to spend my Thursday afternoons"**

Instead, she says nothing.

Inoichi slowly raises his arm, letting her see him clearly as it moves towards her. He's letting her choose.

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "If you need it, Chouza and I are more than willing to help."

"Help?" The words come out sharp before she realises she's said anything at all.

She grits her teeth and looks at her feet, willing herself to calm down.

"Kako-chan," He says, kind and coaxing. "Please tell me, Kako-chan."

She lets out a shaky breath.

"Please."

"She... Granny Ba Bo... She helped us, you know? That very first week. Saw us on the streets with barely anything and helped us. Not because we were  _Nara_ that might be Clan Heads. Or we were clanless kids with abilities that they wanted. Because we showed promise and we could be  _assets_ to the village. Or because the  _felt guilty,_ and they wanted to make themselves _feel better."_

She felt Inoichi's hand tense for a second and she felt horrible, but the part that made her keep going thought,  _good._

"No, she just saw a six-year-old with a baby and decided to help us. Why was it  _so_ _hard_ to find someone like that? Why didn't anyone else see that? Why did it take  _anyone_ else  _weeks to even check on u_ -"

She cuts herself off.

She's okay with the way her second life has gone. She'd do it all again in a heartbeat. She's an adult. She might even be older than Inoichi.

"You should know it's okay for you to feel that way. Kako-chan," Inoichi says in his  _infuriatingly understanding_ voice. "Even about me. But please, let us help."

She nods, more of a vertical jerk of the neck. Then she steps away from his hand and bows politely. "Thank you for your company, Inoichi-san, but I have to go home and make dinner."

She then makes her hasty escape.

\----------

Dinner is quiet, but not uncomfortable. Shika helps her cook and clean, then goes to be bed early after giving her a hug that lasted too long and not long enough.

Afterwards, she tries to go over her seals. When that fails, she tries Kata, then reading, then sleeping. She lets herself toss and turn for a while before she gives up. With nothing better to do, she opens the fridge and stands there, jut staring at its contents but not quite willing to eat anything. Then she notices a small tub of leftovers with the words "GRANNY BA BO" on the lid.

Hesitantly, she picked it up and pried off the lid. It was her soup.

She heated it up, put it in a bowl and started stuffing it in her mouth.

Granny Ba Bo put too much chilli in again, it was making her cry.

* * *

 

Well there we go. Okay. That got really cliche and sappy, but hey! Shikako is pretty good with all emotion but her own! (And shikamaru's. And realising that people think she's cool and value her.)

And does anyone know if Granny Ba Bo had a name? Or maybe has a better one because I really just made that up cuz I like how it sounds.

So ya. Her civilian network is really interesting to me? I think it'd be cool to explore.


	2. The Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better parts of the Nara kids lives in the Care!Kako AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/211/Recursive-Fanfiction#151108507

The image of Shikako just sticking her tongue in a glass of milk because the food was too hot was just really funny to me. Then i made it angsty because I could.

Also, think about the fact that Granny Ba Bo would actually sound like Babo-Baachan. Baboba-Chan. With quick syllables. It sounds funny. To me. Um.

\----

Shika was laughing at her.

"Hhu uu Igga (Shut up Shika)" She moans, face down in a bowl of milk.

"Now, now. Let's not get feisty. Ah, but Shika-kun, you haven't tried my fried rice yet! Come and have a bowl," Granny Ba Bo said with a mischievous smile.

"N-no thank you, Granny Ba Bo"

Kako snorted into the milk.

"Now, now. Don't be shy, here."

"I'm really alrig- jfggff"

Kako lifted a hand to keep Shika away from the bowl.

"Auughhhhh"

"Iii ine, uu ool (It's mine, you fool)"

His reply was to reach around and smoosh her face into the bowl, so of course she had to retaliate. Much milk was wasted that night.


End file.
